Breakaway
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Panda is moving away. But before he does, Pashmina has to tell him something that she has been waiting to tell him for a long time... yep,I made another OneShot! Hope you peoples like it!


Panda sighed as he looked back at his house. The house where he practily lived all his life, well, almost all his life, the house he loved, and, the house he was about to leave..for good!

Yes, the sad truth is, Panda is moving away to America. Why? Well, you see, Mimis father had got a new job, and it was in America. And, since Mimi was Pandas owner, she was taking him with her and her parents.

Now did the hams know? Yes, they did, and they were just about as sad as he was. So, the other day, they held him a surprise party, and each one of them gave him a gift to remember them by. And Panda new he would always remember them, and he would always cherish there gifts.

There was just one problem, there was one ham who didin't give him a gift! And that ham was very surprising to him, it was..Pashmina! And ever since that party, Panda had been wondering why she didin't give him a gift..

But what did it matter, he was goig to move away in about 10 minutes, and he would never see her, or the hams again.

7171717717717717171717177171717

Pashmina was running her heart out. She didin't even try to keep a look out for any humans near by, or cats, or something that could've put her in danger! She just kept on running. And where was she running to? Yep thats right, Pandas house.

Pashmina felt like she was going die at the speed she was running. But she didin't care. All she cared about was getting to Pandas house..and fast.

Finally, Pashmina managed to get there, and when she did, she nearly cried. She saw what she never wanted to see...a moving van.

Pashmina blinked back the tears, took a deep breath, then ran off to find Panda.

7171771717717717717717

"Panda!" Pashmina called. "Panda! Where are you?"

"Huh?" said Panda. He turned around to find a certain girl hamster, wearing a pink scarf, calling his name. "Pashmina?"

"Panda!" Pashmina said, running up to him. " Oh my gosh Panda, thank god I found you! Listen I-"

"Pashmina," said Panda. "Look, I'm sorry, but, you don't have time to say anything, I'm about to move away very soon..."

" I know," said Pashmina softly. "But, please Panda, just listen to me!"

"Fine then," said Panda. " Go ahead! I'm listening!"

"Ok," said Pashmina, taking a deep breath. "Panda, listen very closely.."

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

Pashmina tried to say more, but she seemed to be lost of words. Panda put his gentle paw on her shoulder.

"Pash, you can tell me!" he said. " After all, I am your friend right?"

Pashmina nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know that!" she said. "But, its just that, I-I wish we were more than that.."

_**Dreamin of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

"What!" said Panda. " What do you mean by more than friends?"

"Oh Panda, don't you get it?" said Pashmina. " I..I..

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

" ..I can't bear to live without you Panda!" finished Pashmina. " You're the one who helped me out of my shell, helped me speak out you know?"

"Wait," said Panda. " I'm still confused, what do you mean I helped you? Didin't everybody else did?"

"Yes, thats true." said Pashmina. " But you were the one who defintly helped me out!"

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I prayed I could break away**_

"I was?" said Panda. Pashmina, once again nodded.

"Yes!" she said. " Look, Panda, before you came to the clubhouse, I never really told anyone else this, but, I was little shy! I never knew what to do at all, I felt like a total nobody! So, I kind of made a wish.."

"Really?" said Panda. " What kind of wish?"

"Well," said Pashmina. " I, made a wish that someone would help me out! You know, help me break away from the nobody feeling, and..and.."

"And that somebody turned out to be me, right?" said Panda.

_**I'll spread my wings **_

_**And I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes **_

_**Till I touch the sky**_

Pashmina nodded.

"Exactly!" she said. " And you know what? My wish came true! And soon, I became more outgoing, I began to speak out more, and, I also begun to know you a lot more!"

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance,make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

"And as you began know me more, " said Panda, starting to get the idea. " You began to like me more until..you know longer liked me as a friend but as a..."

"Boyfriend." said Pashmina. " Thats right.And Panda, I've always wanted to say this..I..I love you Panda!"

_**Out of the darkness**_

_**And into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

Panda nearly fainted when he heard those three words. Could it be true? Pashmina, loving him?

"I know, this is all a shock to you," said Pashmina. " But, face it, I love you Panda, and I can't live with out you!"

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

" Oh Pashmina.." said Panda, giving Pashmina a warm hug. " I-I..love you too!"

Pashmina smiled.

"You do! Oh thats great!" she said hugging him back. " Panda, listen, I know I said this before,but I'm going to say it again, I can't live without you! So, please, don't leave me!"

_**Want to fell the warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

"Pashmina," said Panda softly. " I know how you feel, but, in a way I'm kind of excited to move to America. You know, face new challenges, do more things.."

"What!" said Pashmina. " Are you saying that..you hate me!"

"What! No!" said Panda. " I'm saying that we should move on!"

_**Get on board a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jet plane**_

_**Far Away and break away**_

" Move on!" exclimaed Pashmina. " Panda, I love you! I never want you to leave me! Never!"

"Pashmina, I know its hard for me to leave you," Panda said softy. " its hard for me to leave you too!"

_**I'll spread my wings **_

_**And I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes**_

_**Till I touch the sky**_

" Yes, I suppose it is for you too.." said Pashmina.

"Thats right!" said Panda. "Look, Pashmina, you have to promise me, that you'll move on, and you'll never forget me?"

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

" But Panda!" said Pashmina. " I'm not up to that risk! How could I move on without you?"

"Just try Pashmina, and remember," said Panda, taking Pashminas paws in his. " I'll always be with you, in yout heart!"

"Yeah, but not with me in reality!" cried out Pashmina.

_**Out of the Darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

" Thats true, but, trust me," said Panda. " I'll always love you, and I'll always be in your heart! Just promise me one thing, just one thing,"

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging around revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_

" that you'll move on, always love me, and never forget me?" finished Panda.

Pashmina looked totally shocked at this, but, she took a deep breath and said in a quiet, soft voice,

"Fine, I will." she said. " But only for you."

_**Gotta keep movin on movin on**_

_**Fly away Breakaway**_

" Great." Panda said. " Thats all I wanted to hear."

Suddenly, Panda and Pashmina could hear the moving van start.

"Pashmina," said Panda." Its time for me to go."

Pashmina could feel her eyes start to water. She tried blinking them back.

" I know," she said. " Oh Panda, I love you so much! And I promise I'll move on, and never forget you!"

" Me too!" said Panda, feeling his eyes start to water also. " I love you Pashmina, and..and..good-bye!"

Then, Panda kissed Pashmina on the lips quickly, then ran off.

_**I'll spread my wings **_

_**And I'll learn how to fly**_

_**Though its not easy to tell you goodbye**_

Pashmina waved at Panda good bye, then she called, "I love you Panda!"

And then, she could hear Panda call back, "I love you too Pashmina!"

And Pashmina knew, that those were the last words, that she would hear from Panda.

_**I gotta make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkess **_

_**And into the sun**_

_**I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And Breakaway**_

_**Breakaway**_

Then, as Pashmina slowly turned around, she looked back and she saw the moving van, and Pandas familys car, go away.

"I love you Panda," she said. " And I will move on, and I'll never forget you."

Then, Pashmina turned back around and ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_**Breakaway**_


End file.
